


"Alpha"

by orphan_account



Series: Yeah I Wrote Something: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abused Cas, Abusive Michael, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best friend anna, Crossdressing Castiel, M/M, Omega Castiel, Panty Kink, White knight dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean understood the warning. If he was going to make Cas his, he was going to have to fight for him. </p><p>He wondered for a split second if it was worth it to fight for someone who was already claimed, for all intents and purposes. </p><p>But then he realized that Cas was worth anything and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Alpha"

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Quick little thing I wrote today. Note: The warning tags are for michael abusing Castiel. But don't worry, Dean helps him out. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Cas woke slowly the morning after, stretching out each sinuous limb as his sleep-addled brain became aware of it. He hadn't expected to sleep that well after what had happened the night before, and he frowned as the memory flitted across the back of his mind. He shoved it away and turned back to a much simpler task: waking up. 

He sighed softly as his satin panties slid deliciously against his ass. The omega could always count on La Perla to keep him happy. He slowly sat up, glancing around the spacious, ornate bedroom. So he had made it back to Anna's last night. That made sense; if he'd gone home, Michael would have just followed him there, and his bitch of an aunt would have made him see the bastard. 

He reached up to feel his cheek, flinching at the burst of pain as his fingers brushed over the weirdly puffed skin. It felt fucking awful; hopefully it didn't look too bad this time. He slipped out of the bed and padded toward the master bath, grabbing one of Anna's sheer robes from the back of a chair as he passed. He slid the expensive slip of black cloth over his shoulders but left the front hanging open. The thing was so sheer that it wouldn't have covered anything up anyway. 

"Anna, are you in here?" He called as he stepped into the large bathroom. No one responded, but he heard clanking and humming in the shower room and began to walk that way. He froze when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror over the vanity.

"Shit." He breathed out as his fingers brushed over the discolored skin on his cheekbone. So much for the bruise not showing up too badly. He slumped into the vanity chair and drew his knees up tight against his chest as he continued to stare, the humming in the shower room forgotten. 

\-----------------

Dean was screwing the faucet cover back on when he caught the scent. He inhaled deeply, his eyes sliding shut as the delicious scent shot straight to his dick. It smelled like wild flowers and perfume and fucking sex. He slid his headphones off and cocked his head, listening for the source of the new scent. Even though it was omega, he knew that it wasn't Anna; she wouldn't be back for another fifteen minutes at least, and that was definitely not her scent. He couldn't hear anything at first, but as he listened more closely, he heard the shaky breaths and soft sniffles. 

He set aside his wrench and stood to walk out into the main bathroom, stopping short at the sight of the beautiful omega in front of the vanity. He had tousled brown hair and big blue doe eyes and the poutiest lips Dean had ever seen. The sheer robe he was wearing did nothing to hide the long lines of his soft body. The fact that he was wearing nothing but lingerie was not helping Dean's self-control. 

And then the omega turned to look at Dean, and Dean's breath caught in his throat, because the omega also had a fucking huge bruise along his cheek. Dean felt a growl rising in his throat as he stepped forward, but drew up short when the omega whimpered. A pretty blush spread across the omega's face.

"Who are you?" The omega whispered, blue eyes wide with fear. 

"My name is Dean Smith. I live upstairs." Dean explained softly. "Well, since last month," he amended. "I was helping Anna with her water pressure problem." 

Cas nodded. Anna had told him about the rich new alpha in the penthouse. She'd mentioned that he was good-looking, but this god with the green eyes and intoxicating scent was so much more than she'd let on. He still didn't speak, so the alpha continued to step forward. 

"What happened there?" Dean asked, slowly reaching out to grasp Cas's chin and tilt his head so he could get a better look at the discolored blotch on the omega's otherwise flawless skin. Cas fought a shiver as dean's warm fingers slid up along his jaw.

Cas shook his head, his eyes shuttering, a blank expression falling on his face. "It doesn't matter." 

"I think it does, omega." Dean insisted, his voice low and controlled, and Cas finally shivered at the sound as his eyes dilated. 

"My name is Castiel." He whispered. 

"Castiel, what happened to your cheek? Tell me, please." 

"It really doesn't matter. What's done is done." Cas recited the mantra that he'd been raised on, the words an anchor for his jumbled mind to cling to. Dean's face showed his indecision, obviously wanting answers, but not wanting to push the omega too much. 

"We should really get something on that so that it doesn't swell much more. I hate to see this pretty face marred at all." Dean murmured, his eyes intent on Cas. The omega nodded obediently, unable to look away. 

Dean took a slow step back, intending to go to the kitchen for some ice, but stopped long enough to brush his fingers along the unblemished cheek. 

The bathroom door swung open just then, and Anna walked in. Her eyebrows rose at the sight of her best friend staring up at her new neighbor as though he were in a trance, the alpha's fingers stroking along the omega's cheek. 

"I brought ice," she called out, and both flinched, the alpha's hand dropping as Cas jerked back from where he'd been leaning into his touch. She handed the ice pack over to Cas, who was suddenly blushing furiously and avoiding the alpha's eyes as he brought the ice pack to his swollen cheek. 

"Everything okay?" Anna asked Dean, and the alpha offered a small assenting hum, his eyes still on Cas. 

"Dean!" She called, finally claiming the man's attention. Dean smiled at her guiltily as he nodded again, "Yeah, just let me finish putting everything back together." He walked back over to the shower and climbed inside, and Cas blushed as his mind began to supply all kinds of dirty images of the alpha in a shower. 

Cas turned back to the mirror, keeping the ice to his face. Anna stepped up behind him and began to comb her fingers through Cas's hair, humming softly. Cas's eyes slid shut as she worked. 

After several moments, she spoke softly, "Michael was at your house this morning. Apparently, he spent the night there." 

Cas stiffened, his eyes snapping open. Shit. 

"It's getting worse, Anna." He murmured to the other omega, and she nodded. "You know that it's only a matter of time before he asks father for my hand, and then it'll be too late." Cas sounded genuinely afraid, and Anna fought the anger that rose up in her. Cas's father Bartholomew was a bastard. He had to know how Michael treated his son, but still he did nothing. 

"I won't let that happen." She promised. Right then, Dean stepped out of the shower, toolbox in hand. 

"All done, Anna." He said with a forced smile. She nodded and motioned for him to follow her, "I'll walk you out." She turned to Cas. "Go ahead and get yourself washed up, sweetie." 

Dean started to follow her, but stopped by Cas's chair and brushed his fingers against the omega's unblemished cheek, "Take care of that cheek, Cas." The gentle tone undermined the command. 

"Yes, alpha." Cas whispered, his eyes dipping downward. Anna tried not to let her surprise show at the title. Michael had been trying to make Cas call him alpha for years, but the omega had stubbornly refused. Now, on their first meeting, he was calling Dean that, granting him that title. He had all but bared his neck for the alpha. 

But Dean didn't care about that; he was more focused on Cas and his downtrodden posture. He didn't want his last image of Cas to be the top of his downbent head; he wanted to see his eyes. He placed a gentle finger under Cas's chin and tipped it upward until the man was looking right at him. "It's been very nice meeting you, Castiel."

"And you, Dean." Castiel replied. Dean smiled kindly, and the omega found himself smiling back. Dean's breath caught as he was struck by just how beautiful Cas was. "You should smile more often." He said before lowering his hand and walking away. 

Dean followed Anna out into the main part of the condo. He waited until he heard the shower turn on before speaking. 

"What the hell, Anna?"

"What the hell, indeed?" She wondered, eyeing him closely. 

"Who the fuck did that to him?" He demanded, finally allowing his anger to show. 

"Michael, his...boyfriend, I guess is what you would call him." 

"Boyfriend as in...?" Dean trailed off, anxious to know how serious Cas was about this other alpha. 

"Look, Michael's had a claim on Castiel since we were all teenagers." 

"And how does Cas feel about that?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Dean, I know you were eavesdropping on our conversation just now. Castiel is miserable. Michael is abusive and unfaithful, and Cas hates the relationship, but his father won't do shit about it. To Bartholomew, an omega child is nothing more than an asset, something to bargain with. He's going to sell Castiel off to the highest bidder, and right now, that happens to be Michael." 

"Why doesn't Cas do something about it?" Dean asked

"Dean, you saw him. He's not independent like me or Hannah; between his father and his bitch aunt, he has no freedom. He was raised in a fucking marble prison as an art piece, trained to be the perfect submissive omega, to bring in the highest price." 

"And you say Michael's the highest bidder?" Dean confirmed, and Anna nodded, a spark of hope rising in her at his tone. Maybe it wasn't too late for her best friend. "What if another higher bidder came along, someone with good connections and money? Would Novak change his mind?" Dean asked, and Anna nodded eagerly, but a frown soon followed. 

"Dean, Michael's had his eye on Castiel for years. He's doesn't take kindly to people claiming what he considers to be his. Anytime another alpha so much as glanced at Cas... Well, it didn't end well for them." Her tone was gentle, but Dean understood the warning. If he was going to make Cas his, he was going to have to fight for him. He wondered for a split second if it was worth it to fight for someone who was already claimed, for all intents and purposes. But then he thought of the omega with his bright blue eyes, eyes that had gone from hesitant to trusting, scared to reverent, within seconds, and realized that Cas was worth anything and everything that a fight would cost him. 

"How would I go about meeting Mr. Novak?" 

\-----------------------------

"Michael came by to see you last night." Naomi made the comment over supper, and Castiel stiffened for the briefest of seconds. 

"I'm sorry to hear that I missed him." Castiel kept his tone light. His aunt didn't know about the fight and the bruise, not unless Michael told her. Anna had done an excellent job of covering up the blemish. 

"As was he." She assured him. Cas let out a small sigh of relief that she didn't pursue the topic further. Naomi stopped eating suddenly and looked straight at him, "What's done is done. Just make sure that whatever it was, you don't do it again; if you don't do it again, he won't have any reason to...you know." 

"Yes, aunt Naomi." Castiel murmured, looking down at his plate. He didn't bother telling her that Michael didn't need a reason. 

\------------------

That night, Cas dreamed about bruises. But not the one on his cheek, nor any of the other harsh, ugly things Michael had given him over the years. No, Cas dreamed about soft, gentle bruises that bloomed from lips and teeth and tongue. Someone sucked and nipped at his neck and throat and collar bone, marking up his unblemished skin. Cas gasped at the sensations as a tongue flickered out over his earlobe. A flash of green eyes that made Cas feel safe, cherished, loved, even. A throaty chuckle, a needy whine, a soft groan. Eventually, Cas didn't know which sounds were his and which belonged to his alpha. His alpha. 

Suddenly he was on his hands and knees, presenting himself, shamelessly pleading and gasping as the alpha's fingers worked at his slick hole, stretching him, fucking him, rubbing right against that magical spot. But it still wasn't enough. He needed more. And then, he had it. The alpha was filling him, his cock fitting perfectly inside the tight omega, and Castiel screamed at the pleasure. He began to rock back and forth, meeting the alpha's thrusts, moaning as the alpha's knot grew and caught on his rim. 

"I'm gonna fill you right up, baby. Breed you so full of our pups," The alpha whispered raggedly, and Castiel sobbed as the alpha exploded inside of him. 

"Mark me, alpha!" Cas pleaded, baring his neck, and the alpha lurched forward with a growl, his teeth sinking into the skin of Castiel's neck. And that pushed Cas over the edge.

Cas jerked awake, gasping and sweaty. His stomach was covered in cum, and he could feel that the sheets below him were soaked through with his slick. He glanced around. He was in his room, alone. No green-eyed alpha, no mate. The very thought left him feeling bereft. 

\------------------

"Mr. Novak, this is Dean Smith. He moved to the area recently for his job." Anna's brother Inaias said as he introduced the two alphas at a charity ball the following weekend. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Smith." Bartholomew shook the alpha's hand before turning to indicate the people next to him. "This is my sister, Naomi," the cold-looking beta barely nodded her head at Dean, but Dean was already looking past her to the omega as Bartholomew pointed to him, "and this is my son, Castiel." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Dean murmured, but his warm smile was directed only at Castiel, who blushed and dipped his head in acknowledgement. Dean's attention was pulled back to Bartholomew when the older man asked, "So, you moved here for your work, which is...?" 

"CFO at Sandover Investments." Dean replied, offering a charming smile. 

"Ah! You must be new to the position. And so young for such a prestigious spot! What happened to Richard?" 

"Apparently the missus convinced him to finally retire." Dean explained, and Bartholomew chuckled, shaking his head before extending his hand to Dean again, "Well, if you ever need any help learning the ropes in this city or anything, give me a call. Anything at all." 

Dean shook his hand again, but his eyes slid over to where Cas still stood, his hands folded primly in front of him. "Actually, sir, I was wondering if I could claim Castiel for a dance?" 

Bartholomew's eyes lit with understanding as he motioned Castiel forward, "By all means!"

Dean thanked him, but his eyes were already glued to the beautiful omega as he took his hand and led him out toward the dance floor. 

"How have you been?" Dean murmured as he stopped in the middle of the floor and pulled the smaller man in front of him, keeping Cas's hand in his as he placed the other hand at the omega's waist. He couldn't help the swell of triumph as Cas stepped even closer and placed his free hand in the center of dean's chest.

"I've been very well, thank you. And you? How are things with your new condo?" Cas asked, eyebrows lowering at dean's small grimace. 

"It's good, but, uh, a little empty, little lonely, you know?" 

"I think I can understand lonely places, yes." Castiel assured him. Dean's eyebrows furrowed, but he chose not to comment on that...yet. 

"Back in Kansas City, I had a roommate and my brother living with me. There was never any alone time." Dean recalled with a smirk, but his expression soon turned sad. "Well, I guess I should've been more grateful, because now I have nothing but alone time. Sam moved out a few months back when he married Jess, and now I'm here, so it's just Benny at the old place. Kinda feels like the end of something, you know? And I just haven't gotten used to it." 

"But you will." Cas spoke suddenly, his voice sure, and then seemed surprised at his input. Dean smiled kindly, his brilliant green eyes crinkling at the corners, and nodded, "Yeah, I think I will." 

\----------------

"So, Mr. Smith, how long have you been in New York?" A pretty omega with brown hair and honey-colored eyes asked, giggling flirtatiously as Dean glanced over at her. Hael? Hannah? There were four omegas sitting around him, all vying for his attention, and Dean felt like groaning. He didn't want to be over here with these omegas talking about insignificant things; he wanted to be across the room with his omega talking about... Well, they'd probably be talking about the same things, but Dean wouldn't think it was so insignificant then. 

He smiled blandly at the omega and answered her question, but as soon as he had, his eyes drifted back over to where Cas sat with his aunt. Anna hadn't been kidding when she said that Cas had no freedom. He locked eyes with the red-head sitting next to Cas and she quirked an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. Apparently, the only reason she ever came to these things anymore was to keep an eye on Cas. 

Right then, there was a slight commotion at the door as several people greeted a newcomer, and he glanced over in that direction. 

"It's Michael!" One of the omegas around him whispered excitedly, and his eyes narrowed on the tall alpha that reeked of pride and conceit. The alpha strode straight over to where Cas sat and spoke to him. Anna said something, but Michael ignored her. Anna shot a concerned glance toward Dean and he was immediately on his feet. 

Michael grabbed Cas's chin roughly and jerked the omega's head up before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of his seat to drag him out of the ballroom. No one besides Anna looked the least bit concerned. Naomi, who Dean had thought was supposed to be protecting her nephew, sighed resignedly and took another sip of champagne. Dean looked around for Bartholomew, but the alpha was nowhere to be seen. 

He headed out the door Michael had dragged Cas through an followed the scents to a closed room. He could hear a man yelling from behind the closed door. Dean tried the handle, but found it was locked. He pulled his key ring from his pocket as he knelt down and then used the lock pick on the key ring to start fiddling at the lock. 

"Castiel, I was across town on a fucking date when I heard about your little spectacle in there. Imagine how I felt, hearing from my colleagues that my omega was acting like some slut, practically throwing himself at another alpha. It's disgraceful and disrespectful!"

Dean couldn't hear Castiel's muffled reply, but it was followed by a sharp crack and a yelp. Dean didn't know what happened, one minute he was trying to pick the lock on the door, the next he was in the room, shoving Michael away from Cas and up against the wall. 

Michael looked shocked, his eyes widening as Dean tightened his forearm against the other alpha's windpipe. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Dean asked, his voice shaking with barely controlled rage. "How dare you lay a hand on him?" 

"He's my omega, I can do whatever the fuck I want with him!" Michael bit out, and Dean shoved him up against the wall harder. He opened his mouth to retort when he heard the quiet voice from behind him. 

"I'm not yours, Michael. I never was, I never will be." 

Dean felt a surge of pride at Cas's quiet stand. He didn't turn away from Michael as he spoke back to the omega, "You okay, Cas?" 

"Yes, alpha." Cas replied, and Michael's eyes widened. Dean smirked at the other man, Anna having told him about the alpha title. Cas was his, dammit, and no other alpha was ever allowed to touch him again. Dean felt a soft touch against his shoulder and leaned into it. 

"Dean, you can put Michael down now. He's not going to bother either of us again." Cas assured his alpha, and Dean nodded, slowly releasing his hold on the other man. Michael slid down the wall and slumped onto the floor.

"Stay away from him." Dean warned before turning around and pulling Cas to him. He slid one arm around Cas's waist and reached up to cup his face. 

"Hey, gorgeous." He murmured, and Cas smiled, "Hi, handsome." 

"Come on; I gotta talk to your dad." Dean kept his arm around Cas's waist as he headed out to the main ballroom again. He looked at the splintered doorframe and smirked. "Someone should really take care of that." Cas giggled. 

\-----------------------

Dean was laying out by the pool of the villa they'd leased for their honeymoon, dozing lightly. He woke when he felt the now-familiar weight settle across his lap and hummed appreciatively as his omega's scent washed over him. 

His eyes fluttered open and he grinned as he took in Cas's bright yellow skimpy bikini. 

"You look gorgeous, baby." He whispered, and Cas smiled as he leaned forward to brush his lips against Dean's. "I knew that would look good on you." 

"Well then, you have really good taste, Mr. Smith." Cas whispered back, rolling his hips and grinding his ass against Dean's lap. Dean groaned and pulled Cas in, slamming their mouths together. His hands slid up the omega's back to fumble with his bikini ties, and Cas chuckled wickedly, "I thought you liked my bikini, alpha?"

"I do, baby. I'll love it ten times more over there." Dean replied, ripping the top from Cas's body and throwing it away. He leaned down to attack Cas's neck, licking and sucking at the mating mark there. Cas threw his head back, sighing contentedly as his mate began to lick his way down his chest and latched onto a nipple. 

Cas moaned wantonly and slid his fingers into Dean's hair, arching his back to thrust his chest out further. 

Dean chuckled and lapped at the bright red bud. "Your pretty little tits are so sensitive." 

"Alpha! Please!" Cas gasped, and Dean ran a soothing hand down his back and shushed him. 

"I'll take care of you, baby." Dean promised, leaning up to whisper at his mate's ear. "You're so hungry for it, aren't you, sweetheart?" Cas nodded desperately, turning his head to claim Dean's mouth again. 

"Please, Dean, I need it now!" He whined. Dean reached down to shove the crotch of Cas's bikini bottom aside and pushed his middle finger inside his hole, moaning at the gush of slick that covered his hand. 

He began to slide his finger in and out of the wet heat, fucking his mate on his finger. He soon added a second and then a third, but Cas shook his head.

"It's not enough, Dean." Cas whimpered, burying his face in Dean's neck to scent him as he rode his fingers. 

"What do you need, baby?" Dean asked, his own breath ragged. "Tell me what you need." 

"I need your knot, alpha. Right now!" Cas cried out. Dean pulled out his fingers, and Cas whined at the loss. But immediately, the whine was replaced by a high-pitched moan when he finally felt the head of dean's cock brush against his hole, and he moaned with pleasure when Dean pushed up into him. 

He arms tightened around Dean's neck as he began to pull himself up and down on the alpha's cock, both men groaning with as their chests rubbed against each other, their nipples brushing with each thrust. 

"Dean, dean! Alpha! So good! Please!" A flood of pleas and praise flowed from Cas's mouth as he drew closer to that edge, and Dean pressed sloppy kisses against his mouth, his temple, his cheek, his jaw, anywhere he could reach, really. 

"I'm so close, alpha! Please!" 

"Then cum, baby." Dean urged him, holding out on his own release. 

"I need it!" The omega insisted, and Dean moaned. So much for giving Cas his orgasm first. He began to thrust harder, grabbing Cas by the hips and slamming him down onto his cock, until he felt his knot began to swell. "Almost there, baby." Dean breathed jerkily against Cas's ear, and Cas keened as he felt the knot catch on his rim. And then he sobbed as the knot exploded, flooding his ass with Dean's cum and allowing him to reach his own orgasm. 

When he came to, he was slumped against Dean, whose cock was still securely locked in place by the knot. Their combined scent was so strong, and Cas reveled in it. 

"That was so good, alpha." He breathed, pressing a grateful kiss against Dean's mouth. Dean hummed and his eyes slid open; he smiled drowsily as he reached up to pull Cas against him. 

"Nap." He announced, and Cas smiled as he snuggled up against his alpha's chest, his eyes drifting shut.


End file.
